


Jealous

by 1_800_fiction



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_800_fiction/pseuds/1_800_fiction
Summary: Request: “How long has this been going on?” - reader x (jealous) bucky”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Jealous

It was a long day. Hard muscle training left you aching. Everyone else seemed tired, passing time for Steve and Bucky to return with the critical information. Now here you were, sitting in Stark tower in front of a huge window watching the evening sun go to sleep.

“So Bucky and Steve are on their way back now” Natasha shared with the group. Your heart races at the thought of Bucky finally coming home after three months on an undercover mission.

“Finally” You breathe out. Sam chuckles right before taking a drink of his beer.

“It was only supposed to be a few weeks” Tony chirped in.

“Oh does someone miss his Steve?“ Wanda teased. You and all the others laugh, trying not to spill your drinks. Tony death stares at everyone and it only makes you laugh harder. Tony sighed, too tired to argue. Your laugh died down as well as your mood.

“Yeah. Too long” You whisper. Wanda rubbed your arm in support. She was a total romantic and thrived off love. She offered a sympathetic look and you return one.

“Don’t worry. The mission was successful. I’m sure Bucky would be more than pleased to celebrate” Sam wiggled his eyebrows, making the group groan in disgust and your mood lighten a little at the thought. You punch his arm and chuckle. 

While Bucky and Steve were away for three months, you and Sam had gotten closer than ever. You both spat out sassy remarks at each other and worked like a team. He filled the void that Bucky left. You place your drink on the table and stood up.

“I’m going to hit the hay” You say with droopy eyes. A collective sound of the team saying goodnight echoed behind you as you walked down the cold and dim hallway. Suddenly you were pulled back, a hand across your mouth. Panic settles in and your fight mode kicks in. 

You start to thrash around but you stop when you hear the familiar harsh whisper in your ear. You go still and the hand realises from your mouth. You turn around to face your lover, hidden in the shadow from the setting sun. Before you can say anything, his expression turns sour and he spins you around and pins you against the wall.

**“How long has this been going on?”** Bucky growls. You don’t know how to feel. On one hand, you haven’t seen him in months and you are overjoyed, but on the other hand you are confused, angry.

“Well hello to you too” You spit out. He senses your anger tightens his grip on your arm. His nose flares at your comment.

“I leave for a mission and come back to find you with someone else” He grumbles, his eyes pouring into yours. Now you are very confused and hurt.

“What the hell are you talking about!” You whisper shout. He huffs, as if he’s expecting you to know.

“Sam. You two have a thing. Did you really think I wouldn’t notice?” He accuses.

“Sam?!” You say in shock.

“Thats where you are wrong, Bucky. When _you_ left _me_ , I was alone and Sam was there for me. You were gone for so long on a mission that could have costed your life and now you come back and _dare_ accuse me of cheating on you” You rant louder than you anticipated, as you see the team in the doorway down the hall looking concerned. 

You see the embarrassment in his eyes but rage takes over and you storm off to your room. Bucky runs after you but you slam the door in his face.

“Y/N” He says softly as he opens the door slowly. You have your back to him while you lay on the comfort of your bed.

“I’m sorry. Its just been stressful without you and I took it out on you and I shouldn’t have” He whispers, as if the air was fragile. You sighed, turning around and beckoning him to come to you. He happily complied and snuggled into you.

“I love you, Bucky. I would never betray you” You snuggle into his neck.

“I love you so much” Bucky says, wrapping his warm, loving arms around you as you fall asleep together.


End file.
